herofandomcom-20200223-history
Melissa Ann Montgomery
Melissa Anne Montgomery is a ghost who haunts Frankie Scarlatti, but is later friends with him in the 1988 supernatural mystery film, Lady in White. She is attacked by an invisible entity and relives her murder everynight at 10pm when which she was murdered. She is portrayed by Joelle Jacobi. Biography In the movie, the little red-headed ghost is of a young girl, called Melissa Anne Montgomery whom was attacked and murdered by an invisible figure 10 years prior to the film. It is revealed that she was murdered by a human, later revealed to be Michael Phillip Terragrossa, whom is a family friend of Frankie scarlstti's father (they went to the same school as each other, Washinton High School in 1934). Melissa lived with her mother in a cottage on the cliffs, along with her aunt, whom still grieves for the loss of her sister and niece. It is unknown why Melissa had trusted and followed Michael Phillip Terragrossa into her schools cloakroom, to which she was murdered. Relationships The Lady in White The lady in white is in fact revealed to be Melissa's mother whom had committed suicide on the realization of Melissa's death. She has since then searched for her daughter and haunted the cliffs for her. In her human life she had lived for and doted on her daughter. They had lived in a cottage on the cliffs, along with her sister and Melissa's aunty. When Melissa's mother committed suicide due to the death of her daughter, she became the lady in white who would search the cliffs for her daughter and to finally find peace once reunited with her daughter. They are seen to have a very strong bond and love each other greatly. Frankie Scarlatti Frankie Scarlatti is a young boy whom has a near death experience due to being strangled by Michael Phillip Terragrossa in his school cloakroom (the same cloakroom Melissa was murdered in by Michael, 10 years ago) although it is unkown by Michael that it is Frankie because Frankie is wearing a halloween mask. Frankie is then able to see and have premonitions of Melissa and her death. Frankie helps Melissa find her mother at the end of the movie, and they are once again reunited and find peace as Frankie watches on in awe. Michael Phillip Terragrossa Michael Phillip Terragrossa is a child murderer whom went to Washington High School in 1934 with Frankie Scarlatti's father, Angelo R Scarlatti. Since Melissa's death he has since murdered 11 more children over the years and tried to murder Frankie although he didn't know it was Frankie at the time due to Frankie wearing a halloween mask. Michael and Frankie are in an isolated shooting range, practicing when Frankie suddenly realises that Michael is the child murderer due to Michael whistling Melissa's song, that she sings throughout the film, and no one could have know but the murderer as she died 10 years ago. Michael also comes to the realization that Frankie has figured out that he is the murderer and becomes enraged and chases Frankie to the cliffs when the young boy tries to escape. Michael finally catches Frankie and tries to throw him over the cliff as he had done to Melissa, and possibly other children. Michael Phillip Terragrossa is confronted by frankie's father, Angelo, on the cliffs and is ashamed of himelf and doesn't want to face the consequences so commits suicide by jumping off the cliff. It is unknown why Melissa had trusted Michael and followed him to her schools cloakroom at 10pm. Gallery Melissa Ann in the Room.jpg Melissa Anna and her Mother.jpg> ghost.jpg Melissa Ann.jpg Category:Noncorporeal Category:Deceased Category:Undead Category:Immortals Category:Female Category:Paranormal Category:Mysterious Category:Kids Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Movie Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Controversial Category:Posthumous